Gone St. Canard
Gone St. Canard is the eighth episode of the first season of Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure. Plot After Olaf accidentally freed the Fearsome Five from prison, Dipper, Mabel and their friends must join forces with Darkwing Duck, Gizmoduck, Stegmutt, Morgana Macawber, Gosalyn Mallard, Neptunia, the Incredibles, and many other superheroes to stop them along with the other super villains. At Disney All Star Movies Resort/Meeting with the Marvel Superheroes One day, Dipper and Mabel Pines, and thier friends came to the Disney All Star Movies Resort. Just then, there were Marvel Superheroes such as the Avengers who're delighted to meet them as well as Darkwing Duck, Gizmoduck, Stegmutt, Morgana Macawber, Gosalyn Mallard, Neptunia, the Incredibles, Frozone, Voyd, He-Lectrix, Reflux, Screech, Krushauer, and Brick. Nick Fury and the Avengers give the tour of their base/Getting well acquanted Later, Nick Fury and the Avengers give them a tour around their base. Soon enough, Dipper and Mabel got well acquanted with the superheroes at the Magic Kingdom. The time of the Fearsome Five and the super villains/Thanos is now returning Meanwhile, Olaf was exploring around the Magic Kingdom. Suddenly, he spotted the Fearsome Five, Ronan the Accuser, Ego, Ultron, Bomb Voyage, and the Underminer are gethered together by Thanos just to ensure that nothing stands in his way. With quick thinking, Olaf took the Infinity Gauntlet along with the stones from Thanos and ran off to warn his friends. Meeting Winston Deavor and Edna Mode/Getting the indestructible supersuits Just as Olaf warned Dipper and Mabel, they knew they had to protect the Infinity Gauntlet along with the Infinity Stones. Soon, they came to meet Winston Deavor and Edna Mode as they were given indestructible supersuits, Dipper and Mabel were given superhero names, "Panther Cub" and "Swallow Girl". Grenda, Candy Chu, Pacifica, and Li'l Gideon were given superhero names too, such as "Iron Girl", "Eagle Eye", "Northern Portal", and "Blow Boy". Resurrecting and reviving Syndrome and deceased villains/Begin the invasion Meanwhile, Merlock started resurrecting and reviving Syndrome and all the other deceased villains. So, they started invading the Magic Kingdom. Darkwing Duck and company to the rescue/Regrouping at SHUSH Central Just then, Darkwing Duck and his friends came just in time to the rescue. Wtih quick thinking, they hope on the Quinjet with the Incredibile on board one of them. At SHUSH Central, Dipper and Mabel had to contact help from other superheroes from the Marvel Universe. Getting help from the Guardians of the Galaxy/Putting on the supersuits Suddenly, the Guardians of the Galaxy came just in time to lend their friends a hand. Then, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Li'l Gideon, Grenda, and Candy put on their supersuits and got ready for battle. Mirage gets screenslaved/Ant-Man and the Wasp had to get help Suddenly, Mirage got screenslaved by Evelyn Deavor only to distract the other superheroes. However, Ant-Man and the Wasp had to get help from the others. Stopping Evelyn Deavor and the super villains/Fighting off the Fearsome Five As Pacifica worked her magic, she took the screenslaver goggles off Mirage and crushed it by making the fist. And just in time, Dipper and Mabel joined the Avengers and stop Evelyn and the super villains. As for the Friendly Five, they foguht off the Fearsome Five. Dipper, Mabel, and the superheroes saved the day/Welcomg Two Honorary Avengers After the battle, Dipper, Mabel, and the superheroes saved the day once again. Then, Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, Candy Chu, Pacifica, and Li'l Gideon were welcomed as Honorary Avengers. Trivia * Songs and Scores # Transcript *Gone St. Canard (Transcript) Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225